


Affair Pt 2

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Pining Dean, affair, dean is nervous, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Affair, Dean did exactly what Castiel requested and now he's ready to let Castiel know. What will happen? Has Castiel moved on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair Pt 2

_Hey._

_So I have no idea how to start this. I suppose honesty is the best thing so I guess I’ll just start with that and however you feel I guess we’ll figure it out._

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me._

_So that’s out there. But, yeah, I can honestly say you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You woke me up and you made it possible for me to be the man I never thought I could be. My entire life I had always been taught to take it, take it and don’t expect anything more. Don’t expect happiness when you don’t get it and just suck it up because that’s life._

_But then you came._

_You showed me that even at my lowest I could still find happiness. I could be happy, Cas, and you taught me that._

_I’m really good now. You told me I should email you when I found myself and well I guess I have. I’m in Glenmore in Kansas, Sam and me are from there and I think you’d really like it. I bought a garage and well it’s a slow life but really great. I made some friends, Jo, Charlie, Ellen, they’re really good people and they really helped me when I came here._

_I’m sorry Lisa came after you after I left. Sam told me what happened and I’m sorry that I was such a coward that I didn’t come to help you but I had my reasons. And I guess if I’m being honest and shit then I really need to come out and say it._

_If I had come back I would have never left._

_I think you understand when I say that if I had seen you I would have never left your side. I know that we started as an affair and that my focus should have been on my wife, but trust me when I say that leaving you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life. It was harder than telling Lisa about you, harder than quitting my job, harder than coming out here and starting a totally new life. So if I had come back, well I guess I wouldn’t be sending you this email._

_I know I should hate myself for saying this, but I’m glad I didn’t. I’m really proud of the man I’ve become out here, Cas, and I wouldn’t be that man if I’d come back. I’m proud to be me, Cas, I’m a man worthy of you._

_And I guess there’s the big truth. Because as great as my life is here, and as happy as I am here with everyone and my new job and friends they don’t hold a candle to you._

_I figured out a lot of shit when I got out here, one day I hope to share it all with you, but most recently I realized that you’re it for me. I know we don’t know each other very well, and we really have spent zero time in the light with one another, but I want to tell you everything about me. I’m constantly turning to tell you something and you’re not there and I guess I just realized that it wasn’t the gay virgin feeling when I fell in love with you. You saw the greatest in me and I’m not going to lie, I really miss that. I miss your laugh and smile and a lot of the other things we got up to. But mostly? I miss you._

_My life is great out here but I know I will be even happier if I get to be by your side. I will give all this up if I get to hug you again and if you want…maybe even more. _

_I know this is a lot to process and I understand if you moved on, I don’t expect anything from this. I wanted to be honest with you and tell you how amazing I am now and that’s all thanks to you._

_So I guess whatever you want you let me know._

_Dean_

“How did I not know you were such a softie?!” Charlie squealed and Dean pushed her face away.

“Who’s a softie?”

“Oh yeah now my night is fucking complete,” Dean groaned as Charlie showed Jo the computer screen. “Ouch!” he flinched when a hand smacked the back of his head.

“Language,” Ellen barked and Dean grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

“So you sent it, what did he say?”

“Oh he hasn’t sent it yet,” Charlie sipped her soda as Dean nursed his beer and tried to glare at his friends.

“Why not?” Jo barked at two men who were trying to get her attention, “You’ll get your beer in a second, keep your panties on!” She yelled over her shoulder, she turned back to Dean and her volume was much softer and kinder, “Why not, Dean?”

“It’s been two years, guys, he’s probably moved on.” Charlie and Jo shared a look.

“Oh yes, yes you’re probably right,” Charlie nodded solemnly. She hit the mouse as she slid the computer back to Dean. “Ooops!”

“What did you…” Dean stared in horror.

 _Sent_ blinked nice and neat in the top corner.

“I’m going to kill you!” Dean put Charlie in a headlock and started messing up her short, red hair. “You are so dead!”

Dean play wrestled Charlie for a bit longer before Ellen barked that if he had that much energy he should work it off behind the bar. Dean, eager to help and eager to get his mind off his computer, jumped up and started mixing drinks.

 “Huh,” Jo looked at the computer a few hours later, “Mr. Perfect answered.” Dean practically broke Charlie’s arm whipping the computer away from her.

_I’m on my way._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know that really didn't answer any questions and I am working on a part three and because the whole idea of this is supposed to be quick a part four as well. I know four parts of a quickie verse isn't really quick but....well...hey look yarn! Well it's a good distraction for me.


End file.
